Popularity isn't everything
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is Yuugi Mutou's girlfriend. But what happens when Yuugi meets a new mysterious stranger. YxYY ONESHOT! Dedicated to Moondalian!


**This story is dedicated to a true YGO lover. Moondalian AKA Leila "cliff hanger queen" Logan. Anzu-bashing done especially for her, She looooooooves Anzu -voice dripping with sarcasm- I was going to do a Sasu/Saku (Naruto) story but she objected -pout-**

**Popularity isn't everything**

Yuugi Mutou was walking towards his bland as ever high school, his hand gripped by the popular Anzu Mazaki. A cheerleader, one of the most popular girls and also known by some as 'the friendship bitch'. Her rants on friendship lasted between ten minutes to an hour, each as bland and dull as the one before. From how friends should stick together, to drawing crappy smiley faces on peoples hands to 'show' friendship, her rants were just bizarre. She was one rich and spoilt girl that was used to getting her own way. And, believe me, if she didn't get it she used her almighty powers of popularity and her cheerleader rank to get it.

Yuugi's tri-coloured, and amazingly gravity defying, hair blew slightly in the wind. His science books were gripped to his chest, with the other books in the back-pack that was slung over one shoulder. Anzu's, recently straightened, brown bob blew all over the place. Quickly dropping Yuugi's hand to sort out the much more important hair. Only a few blocks away from the school, it began to tip down with rain. Anzu's hands immediately went to Yuugi's science books, to protect her oh-so-precious hair from frizzing when it dried. Yuugi just held them closer to his chest. He didn't get Anzu sometimes, they were only about a minutes walk away.

However she didn't like the fact her boyfriend wouldn't do that, oh how it displeased her. She huffed loudly, glaring straight into Yuugi's amethyst eyes. She ran, almost like a VERY disabled chicken in those 6 inch heels, off in a huff. Yuugi shrugged slightly, he didn't really care that she left. At least now he wouldn't get given a friendship rant, oh wait he would. But it would be on how Boyfriends are meant to do ANYTHING they can for their lovers rather than a general friendship speech.

His blond bangs drooped from the rain, with his black and amethyst-tipped spikes beginning to fall with the rain. He just kept walking, with no care in the world. He continued walking, only now about a block and a half away from the school, with his large pyramid necklace rocking with every step. It was a golden pyramid attached to a thick golden chain, with a mysterious eye on the front. His overly blue coat and trousers, wet from the rain, looked more ridiculous. Even though Yuugi found that VERY impossible!

He eventually reached the school building. The long grey path, passing through the front garden of luscious grass, headed straight to the double doors of the school. The grass was suprising empty. Usually cheerleaders would be gossiping under the beautiful Sakura tree and jocks would be playing soccer on the opposite side, while looking the cheerleaders up of course. Sighing Yuugi entered the school foyer, a bland place with announcements on the wall and two toilets straight ahead.

He couldn't believe his luck when his girlfriend walked out of the toilets with her two partners in crime, also known as Mai and Shizuka. Shizuka was the nicer of the two, just a sheep to try and make friends here. Yuugi understood the pressure placed on people over popularity, heck it was placed on him when he liked Anzu. But, if he did think that FAR back, that was an amazingly long time ago. Mai on the other hand was a complete boy-using bitch. Not friendship obsessed like Anzu but someone who was always image conscious. Her breasts were her guy-magnets and because of this she flaunted them as much as she could. She walked around pushing her tits out everywhere she went. She looked like a hooker many times when Yuugi saw her out of school.

Katsuya Jounouchi, shortened to Jou, was Shizuka's older brother. He was one of the many that had fallen for Mai. Anzu and her girls walked over to Yuugi, in a strut like walk, with Anzu's blue eyes glaring straight into his. Her hair was recently blow-dried because of the rain, but even Anzu probably didn't even expect it to be this bad. Her once straight bob had frizzed out in all possible directions. It looked almost like the hair of a poodle. Yuugi snorted to hold back his laughter, but Anzu had noticed. She glared at him, anger shooting at Yuugi like daggers out of them, and stepped forward so they were less than a meter apart.

"You're meant to be my BOYFRIEND! I gave you my love and you gave me yours. You're meant to stand by me…" Anzu whined as loudly as she could, just to draw more attention.

"Oh shut up about friendship for once," Yuugi interrupted, obviously paying no attention to her speech.

Anzu looked outraged and shocked. No one dared to answer back to Anzu Mazaki! She huffed and began to glare heavier at Yuugi. Yuugi simply shrugged in reply. That was enough for her. Slap! Skin met skin as Anzu's hand met Yuugi's pale skin.

"YOU'RE DUMPED!" She screeched as loud as she could.

Gasps were heard from all around, but Yuugi didn't care. She spun around and huffed off with her sheep following her as always. Yuugi grinned, he had had enough of the bitch! He spun around himself and headed off towards the office for the register. He was ten minutes early as always and it was his job to do this.

He walked down the bland corridor to collect the register. He continued walking at a steady pace until someone caught his eye. He had only walked about ten steps before he saw this boy. Crimson met amethyst. Yuugi blushed slightly and looked down. He could not believe what he had just seen. This boy was almost identical to him. His hair was spiked like his, but tipped in crimson and not amethyst. The height difference was the most obvious difference. But the difference in skin tone also was striking. Yuugi's was pale where as the other boy's was a dark tone. He had blonde bangs like Yuugi's but they also shot up his black spikes in lightning shaped spikes.

His eyes were also crimson and more defined than Yuugi's. Where Yuugi looked about 11 this boy looked over his age. He was wearing his blue school jacket as a cape and instead of wearing the school regulation black shirt, he was wearing leather. Not just any leather, leather with buckles and a attached Duel Monster's deck box.

"Yami Atemu, if I catch you using your mobile in school again you will be suspended!" The headmaster yelled from his near by office.

"Konnichiwa Yami Atemu! My name is Yuugi Mutou!" Yuugi replied as a lame attempt to stop the awkward silence.

"Yo, Yuugi. Was it you that just got dumped by that preppy cheerleader?" He asked in a deep baritone that made Yuugi melt. Wait a second, how could a male make him melt?

"The annoying screeching prep, yeah I just go dumped," Yuugi muttered, obviously beginning to release that he had lost his annoyed girlfriend but he did love her.

"Ahhh… Seems to be a bad break up. Don't worry about it, you'll find better," Yami comforted Yuugi before pulling him into a deep hug.

Yuugi melted in Yami's loving hug. His arms holding Yuugi possessively, like Yuugi was Yami's and Yami's only. Yuugi wanted this to last forever, this sweet bliss in Yami's arms, but he knew it would have to end soon. Sadly it was too soon for Yuugi's like when Chambers-sensei came strolling down the hallway. Tutting, he looked at the two boys hugging.

"You know the rules, no hugging in the corridors. You better be careful or people will think your GAY!" He chuckled in his own apparently funny way. Anything he said was funny to him, and he laughed to it with his eyes closed.

Yuugi blushed and backed off Yami, who smirked straight at Yuugi. This made Yuugi's blush deepen from a light red to a beetroot.

"So, _aibou,_ what is your form tutor called?" Yami whispered lightly. His deep baritone vibrated Yuugi's eardrum. Yuugi suppressed a moan deep in his throat, covering it with a cough, before grabbing a random book and hiding his beetroot-red face behind it.

"Wh-wh-White-Sensei!" He stuttered in reply. The bell rang to show it was time for registration. Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him towards his form room.

'_Saved by the bell'_ Yuugi sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

On the walk down to the form room, or more like drag down for Yuugi, they were lucky enough to meet up with Anzu and her flock of sheep. She glared at Yuugi before she began to fully ignore him. And well, the sheep just followed her like always. Her eyes immediately went to Yami, who's cape was flying in the wind. It made him look like an adorable superhero.

"So, who are you?" Anzu cried, in a weak attempt to act all cool about Yami.

"What's it to you?" Yami replied, simply ignoring her presence before yanking Yuugi forwards again.

"Oh your cocky and I like it," She replied while running in her 6 inch heels, looking like a complete and utter idiot. Yuugi snorted at Anzu's lame attempt to pull Yami. She simply glared before continuing, "Wanna date me? Do you know that I am the head cheerleader, and the MOST popular girl in school? If you dated me everyone would be your friend. You wont have to hang around with losers like him anymore,"

"Why would I want to date an annoying make-up whore like you?" Yami replied before continuing on with Yuugi.

"IF YOU DO NOT DAT E ME NO ONE WILL EVER BE YOUR FRIEND LET ALONE DATE! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Anzu screeched at the top of her voice to Yami. He spun around and looked her in the eye, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"Why would I care if any of your lame mates don't date me? Why would I care if I'm not popular? Get it into your thick skull that nobody cares about your cheerleading life! And I do have friends. I have Yuugi!" He growled back to her.

He turned back to Yuugi and there lips met. Yuugi's blush deepened, but he didn't want this kiss to stop. It started out at a simple smooch on the lips, but Yami wanted more. He licked Yuugi's lips, sending sensations through out Yuugi's body, begging for entrance. Yuugi gave it to him. He opened his mouth and Yami's tongue immediately entered his mouth. He began licking the side of Yuugi's tongue softly, sending pleasant feelings all through it. Yuugi moaned slightly, but the kiss continued. Passionantely as ever Yuugi moaned again at the pleasant feeling. He wanted more.

Yami was of course the dominant one in this kiss. He continued to give all to Yuugi, licking inside of his mouth softly, until he ran out of breathe. The two boys separated, puffing and panting heavily, and looked towards Anzu. They were all gob smacked. Smirking, Yami dragged Yuugi down the playground to the form room at the bottom, leaving a gob smacked Anzu behind once again. Well, the bitch did deserve it

"Well... That was unexpected… You actually shut up Anzu! But it was nice. You weren't joking around were you?" Yuugi asked blushing a deep scarlet.

"No Koi, I love you," Yami replied and there lips met in another passionante kiss.

'_Well,'_ Yuugi thought, _'Popularity isn't everything'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I deeply hope Leila likes this, but it is my first YxYY story so she couldn't expect that much… Well that's done. Hope you liked it. Remember to review! Koi is lover in Japenese. -Sensei is Mrs/Mr (as in teacher) and konnichiwa is hello!  
****Ja ne,  
****Britt**


End file.
